Une éxilée
by Aximilia
Summary: Spoiler Une inconnue à Privet Drive.Qui est-elle?D'où vient-elle?Pourquoi semble-t-elle S'intéresser au numéro 4?Où est passé Harry Potter?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Une jeune femme se promenait tranquillement dans Privet Drive. En passant devant le numéro 4, elle aperçut un jeune homme par l'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage. Au premier coup d'œil il semblait triste mais lorsqu'on croisait son regard, il devenait évident qu'il souffrait énormément. Soudain, elle perçut un infirme mouvement venant du côté des buissons. Méfiante, elle reprit sa route en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

'une cape d'invisibilité, songea-t-elle. Il le surveille constamment. Je passe à l'action cette nuit avant qu'il ne deviennent trop soupçonneux à mon sujet.'

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive et une semaine qu'il se morfondait enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait terminé ses devoirs de vacances et avait entièrement relu tout ses livres dans toute les matières de la première à la cinquième année. La nuit venait de tomber et Harry avait réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à s'endormir. Il dormait très peu depuis le ministère à cause de la mort de Sirius. Le survivant faisait encore le cauchemar du ministère et il se réveilla en sursaut juste après avoir vu Sirius tomber derrière le voile. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent. À force de faire toujours le même rêve, il l'avait de gravé dans son esprit. C'est ce qui lui permit de s'apercevoir du léger détail qui différait d'avec le reste. Le corps de Sirius qui tombait s'était légèrement brouillé.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? murmura t'il.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui dire de se rendormir pour trouver la réponse à sa question. Quelques instant plus tard, il dormait profondément sans cauchemar.

-Il semble si paisible lorsqu'il dort ainsi, chuchota une voix féminine. Évitons de le réveiller et amenons-le au manoir.

La mystérieuse silhouette se déplaça sans un bruit vers le lit où le survivant était endormi, un faucon perché sur son épaule et un grand chien noir sur ses talons…

L'étrangère murmura quelques sorts pour ranger le matériel et les vêtements de Harry ainsi que de rétrécir la malle. Elle la prit et la mit dans sa poche, pour se diriger ensuite vers le jeune homme encore endormi, qu'elle prit dans ses bras, sans efforts apparents, et transplana avec ses compagnons.


	2. Dans les Caraïbes

Chapitre 1

Harry se réveilla en pleine forme et dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Il était installé dans une chambre, plutôt spacieuse, de couleur rouge et or avec un lit baldaquin et sa malle se trouvait au pied du lit. Des rideaux d'un rouge vif brodé de fils doré encadrait de larges fenêtres qui donnait sur la mer. La chambre ayant une forme plutôt circulaire, Harry devina qu'il était dans une tour.

-Si c'est un rêve, il est plus agréable que celui que je fait chaque nuit, dit-il tout haut.

-Si vous le dite jeune maître, déclara une voix d'elfe faisant pas la même occasion sursauter le prétendu maître. La grande maîtresse savait que vous aviez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle vous a donc jeté un sortilège de sommeil paisible.

-C'est quoi ton nom et peux-tu me dire où je suis? Demanda Harry à l'elfe.

-Je m'appelle Bobby, je suis l'un des elfes de ce domaine qui porte le nom de_ Exotiqua._

-C'estétrange comme nom!

-Pas quand le manoir se trouve dans les Caraïbes jeune maître.

Harry sursauta. Dans les Caraïbes! Cela expliquait la chaleur ambiante mais pas ce qu'il faisait là. En posant la question concernant sa présence en ces lieux à l'elfe , ce dernier répondit que la grande maîtresse répondrait elle-même à cette question. Harry se leva et vit que l'armoire était pleine de vêtements pour lui selon les dires de l'elfe. Après qu'il fut habillé, Bobby le conduisit à travers le manoir qui apparaissait comme un endroit chaleureux et accueillant. En entrant dans la salle à manger, Harry vit immédiatement celle qui l'avait amené ici. Installé au bout de la table et papotant avec un autre elfe, la maîtresse des lieux n'avait pas remarqué leur entré dans la salle à manger.

-Pardonnez-moi grande maîtresse mais le jeune maître Harry est réveillé, couina Bobby.

Une femme d'un peu plus d'une trentaine d'année se leva et se dirigea vers Harry. Elle avait une longue natte noire qui descendait jusque dans le bas de son dos et ses yeux était de la couleur bleu outremer. Elle avait seulement quelques centimètres de plus que Harry. Elle commença à parler avec un sourire.

-Bienvenue dans mon humble manoir Harry. Installe-toi à ton aise. Après que tu aie mangé, je vais t'expliquer la raison de ta venue en ces lieux introuvables.

Après le petit déjeuné, Harry suivit avec méfiance l'étrangère jusqu'au salon qui semblait être aussi grand que la maison des Dursley en entier. Un grand foyer avec des fauteuils et des divans verts forêts lui rappelait un peu la salle commune des serpentards mais en plus chaleureux. De grandes fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer l'air de la mer ainsi qu'une brise rafraîchissante.

-Je me présente Sasha Campbell. J'étais une des amies de ta mère, mais on m'as exilé à cause de toute l'histoire, commença-t-elle en levant sa main. J'étais supposé me marier avec Sirius après l'hiver quand c'est arrivé. Lily m'a désigné comme ta marraine à ta naissance. Je suis allée te chercher chez ton oncle hier soir sous le nez de Dumbledore bien entendu. Tu dois lui en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir dévoiler la prophétie avant. Moi, je l'ai appris par mes propres moyens.À l'heure qu'il est, il doit te chercher partout en croyant que c'est Voldemort qui t'as enlevé. Ce qui est totalement impossible vu que les Dursley sont encore vivants. J'aimerais que tu me suive jusqu'à l'extérieur Harry. Je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux de te revoir. Même si pour l'instant, il doit préférer paresser sur la plage.

-Qui sera heureux de me revoir? Demanda Harry suspicieux et intrigué.

-Tu verra.

L'air mystérieux de son hôte attisa la curiosité naturelle de Harry qui la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur où il vit le paysage fantastique des caraïbes. Des plantes exotiques entremêlés au pieds des palmiers formait un tableau absolument magnifique aux yeux de Harry. Deux créatures ressemblant à des chats passèrent en trombe devant eux faisant sursauter le survivant.

-C'était quoi ça?

-Des sphinx d'Amérique du sud. On a toujours cru que les sphinx venait d'Égypte, mais il y a peu on en a découvert sur le continent américain. Leur nom sont Altaïr et Deneb. Ils sont supposé protéger l'île, mais personne ne l'a encore trouvé alors ils passent leur temps à jouer.

-Comment se fait-il que personne ne se soit jamais rendu à l'île?

-Parce qu'elle est protégée par des sortilèges un peu comme ceux de Poudlard mais ils repoussent les sorciers non désirés aussi. Regarde la-bas!

Un homme était étendu sur la plage et semblait dormir. Il avait la peau bronzé comme s'il avait passé plusieurs semaines sous le soleil ce qui était le cas. Rasé de près, il ressemblait cependant à quelqu'un de familier.

-Ce n'est pas possible!

-Va voir de plus près si tu ne le crois pas, s'exclama sa marraine. J'allais quand même pas le laisser partir comme ça. En juin passé, je me rendais au ministère et j'ai vu Dumbledore qui venait d'y entrer avec tout les autres. Je les ai donc suivis. Je suis assez fière de moi. Tout le monde le croit mort et sa cousine aussi.

-SIRIUS!!

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut à l'appel de son nom. En se tournant en provenance de l'appel, il aperçut Harry qui lui fonçait dessus.

-Enfin réveillé toi! Je me demandais bien quand tu allais nous rejoindre.

-Comment est-ce possible? Je t'ai vu tomber à travers le voile et Remus aussi! Il disait que c'était fini, termina Harry en sanglotant.

-Ho non! J'ai oublié Remus! Le pauvre, il risque d'essayer de se pendre pour avoir perdu Harry même pas un mois après Sirius, s'exclama Sasha, il faut absolument qu'on le prévienne! FANG!

Un faucon descendit et se posa sur l'avant bras de Sasha. Faisant apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume, elle écrivit un court message et jeta deux sortilèges sur le parchemin. Puis, elle l'attacha à la patte du faucon qui prit son envol aussitôt.

-Euh… Sasha? Pourquoi deux sortilèges?

-Le premier empêchera tout le monde sauf Remus de lire le parchemin et le deuxième se déclenchera et amènera Remus ici. Ça m'étonnerais qu'il veuille rester la-bas si nous sommes tous ici. En espérant que Fang lui parvienne bientôt.


	3. Des revenants

Chapitre 2

Remus désespérait qu'ils retrouvent Harry un jour quand Molly l'appela. Il savait que quelque chose du genre allait arriver. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement avec cette inconnue que Miss Figgs avait repéré à Privet Drive. Personne n'avait prit garde contre cette inconnue. Selon Dumbledore, elle ne dégageait aucune magie. Une moldue, qu'il disait. Elle travaillait certainement pour Voldemort et à l'heure qu'il est Harry est entre ses griffes en train de subir milles et une tortures. Il arriva dans la cuisine avec sa tête de mort-vivant qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition d'Harry.

Tu as du courrier, lui dit Molly, apporté par un rapace. Je n'ai pas pu l'approché même en lui offrant de la nourriture.

Remus aperçut le faucon et cru avoir une hallucination. Il le connaissait, du moins le croyait-il.

Flash Back 

Il attendait ses amis sur le quai de la gare. Ils allaient entrer en sixième année et Remus n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis un bout de temps à cause de la pleine lune qui était la semaine dernière et que ses parents avaient refusé que ses amis viennent le voir.

Hey Rem'!

Les trois autres maraudeurs venaient de le rejoindre ainsi que Sasha Campbell, une amiedes maraudeurs et de Lily au grand désespoir de cette dernière. Cette année , elle traînait, en plus de sa malle, une grande cage recouverte d'une couverture d'où s'échappait des cri de frustration.

Ça suffit Fang! Tu sortira tout à l'heure quand nous serons dans un compartiment.

Heu… C'est quoi au juste?

Un faucon pèlerin Sirius. Mes parents me l'ont donné en cadeau à mes buses.

Dans le compartiment, Sasha retira le drap et ouvrit la cage. Le rapace était de couleur gris-brun et mesurait seulement 70cm d'envergure, mais son regard était vif et semblait voir au travers de tout. Installé sur le dessus de sa cage, il lissait ses plumes et ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des êtres humains qui occupaient le compartiment.

Fin Flash Back 

Ce n'est pas possible!

Que ce passe-t-il Remus? Questionna Molly inquiète.

Fang? C'est toi?

Remus s'approcha prudemment et répondant au parole du loup-garou, l'oiseau cria créant un tapage qui alerta de ce fait Maugrey qui entra en catastrophe et hurlant la baguette à la main.

ON NOUS ATTAQUE!

Du calme Maugrey, c'est juste un faucon qui m'apportait du courrier, déclara Remus qui prit le message dudit faucon.

En lisant le message, Remus perdit son air de mort-vivant ainsi que ses idées noires et il activa le parchemin sous une impulsion digne de Sirius. En disparaissant, il provoqua une panique totale au Square Grimmauld déclenchée par Maugrey.

* * *

Remus atterrit sur une plage d'où partait un étroit chemin de pierre qui semblait conduire au château qu'il voyait au loin. Le château en question était magnifique. Il semblait sortir tout droit de la montagne qui se dressait en partie derrière comme si on avait taillé la demeure à même la roche. Une haute tour s'élevait au dessus de la montagne donnant à l'est. Entouré de végétation luxuriante, elle semblait avoir trouvé sa place. Le loup s'engagea sur le chemin qui le conduisit devant une porte proportionnelle à la bâtisse. Vu de près, on pouvait apercevoir des vignes qui grimpait le long des murs et les deux paires d'yeux qui le fixaient était… pas normal. C'est à ce moment qu'il les vit. Deux sphinx qui avaient l'air de vouloir, soit jouer, soit lui faire regretter d'être en vie. Remus pencha pour la deuxième option et recula le plus lentement qu'il pouvait. Il se sentait pris au piège et aimerait franchement ne jamais se faire transformer en souris. Les deux chats plus gros que lui s'apprêtaient à passer à l'attaque quand une voix autoritaire les en empêcha.

Altaïr!Deneb! Laissez-le, c'est un ami!

Réentendre sa voix après quelques semaines de séparation était une véritable bénédiction pour deux raison. La première était que le loup s'était fait un sang d'encre pour le possesseur de la voix et la seconde pour avoir empêché les deux timbrés de le bouffer.

Excuse-les Remus. Ils ne le savaient pas. On a « oublié » de leur dire, dit un Potter hilare.

Toi! Accusa le lycanthrope. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point tu m'as effrayé. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque quand nous avons appris ta disparition!

C'est pas ma faute, plaida l'accusé avec une mine de chien battu. On m'a kidnappé pendant mon sommeil.

Et tu crois que je vais gober ça, attaqua le loup l'air menaçant.

Je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime dans toute cette histoire. Demande à la maîtresse des lieux. D'ailleurs, je vais te conduire à sa majesté.

Voyant le sourire de Harry, Remus se demanda ce qui lui avait rendu le sourire justement car la mort de Sirius avait été extrêmement difficile à accepter. Lui-même ne l'avait pas encore totalement accepté. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et Harry le guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce spacieuse qui possédait une double porte vitrée qui donnait sur la mer. Le voyant traverser la porte, Remus le suivit et la vision qu'il eut lui donna l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Une femme et un homme semblait les attendre. Ils étaient vêtu légèrement, convenant parfaitement à la température écrasante et leur bronzage dénonçait de longues heures à paresser sur la plage au soleil des tropiques.

Ce qui troubla le maraudeur fut leur visage trop familier. Dès qu'il avait vu le faucon, il savait qu'il allait la revoir, mais il ne s'attendait pas à revoir un maraudeur. Ce dernier semblait respirer la vie, chose incroyable après un séjour prolongé chez les détraqueurs et ensuite dans son ancienne maison.

Sirius. Comment?

C'est une longue histoire qui a pour origine la venue de cette chère Sasha au ministère à Londres, commença Sirius avec un sourire, mais elle nous expliquera tout en détail lorsque tu te sera changer. À moins que tu ne veuille mourir de chaud. Aller, viens!

Sirius entraîna le pauvre Remus vers ce qui sera pour la durée de son séjour la chambre du loup.

Ta chambre, si tu désire rester. Tout est là. Les vêtements sont où ils devraient être donc tu dois savoir où. Je t'attend pour éviter que tu te perde et que tu serve de casse-croûte à deux vilains sphinx qui désirent jouer, débita l'homme avec un sourire malicieux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installé dans le salon et Sasha racontait toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails.

Je devais me rendre au ministère comme Sirius l'a dit plus tôt, car on m'y avait convoqué. Cet imbécile de Fudge devait croire que j'avais hébergé Sirius à la suite de la troisième année de Harry ce qui est tout à fait vrai. On ne s'est pas montré assez prudent. Les oiseaux exotiques que Sirius envoyaient pour correspondre avec Harry n'étaient pas des plus discrets. En fait, je n'ai su que beaucoup plus tard pourquoi j'ai été convoqué car, en entrant au ministère, j'ai vu Dumbledore arriver ainsi que les membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Je les ai donc suivi et je me suis rapidement rendu compte que Sirius était présent. Sachant qu'il se cachait encore du ministère, j'ai su que Harry devait être en danger, cela devenait une évidence. Je me suis camouflé de façon à ce qu'un loup-garou ne me repère pas et j'ai poursuivi ma filature. Un combat avait éclaté dans la salle du voile. D'où je me tenait, il y avait en premier plan Sirius et Lestrange à moins d'un mètre de moi. Le temps d'un battement de paupière, un éclair se dirigeait vers Sirius et ne pouvait être évité. Derrière lui, le voile. Usant de toute ma puissance possible, j'ai créé une illusion pratiquement parfaite qui donnait l'impression d'être la réalité et camouflé derrière, je disparut avec Sirius pour le ramener ici où il fut soigné par mes elfes, car le sort de Bellatrix avait causé des dommages. L'infime erreur dans mon illusion est la légère brouille pendant la chute causé par notre disparition. C'est ce que Harry a remarqué il y a deux jours.

Comment as-tu pu kidnapper Harry ? Questionna Remus.

Je me baladais dans Privet Drive et un jour, j'ai perçu un mouvement dans les buissons. J'ai donc agi la nuit suivante pendant que Maugrey Fol'oeil était absent. Même avec son œil, je ne vois pas ce que vous auriez pu faire. J'ai endormi Harry avec un sortilège de sommeil paisible, j'ai rassemblé ses choses et nous sommes partis en transplanant. Harry a fait une drôle de tête le lendemain matin, mais ça valait le coup.

Hey! Se retrouver dans un manoir totalement inconnu n'a jamais été quelque chose de rassurant. Surtout avec Voldemort qui veut absolument m'avoir.

Personnellement, ça m'étonnerais que Voldemort habite dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Surtout au milieu de la mer des Caraïbes, s'exclama Sirius narquois.

Dit tout de suite que j'ai une tête de serpent!Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a attiré chez ton idiot de parrain, confie Sasha à Harry avec un sourire coquin.

Qu'est-ce que te voulais Fudge au juste?

Me présenter des excuses après la scène du département du mystère et me redonner la possibilité de revenir habiter en Angleterre. Probablement pour être certain que je ne cacherais pas un supposé criminel recherché.

Heu Sasha? Pourquoi au juste m'avez vous amené ici?

J'aimerais que tu me tutoie comme Sirius et Remus. Et je t'ai amené ici pour deux raisons. La première étant de te permettre de revoir Sirius et la deuxième est pour pouvoir te donner un entraînement, autant maraudien que intensif qui sera, bien sur, non détecté par le ministère grâce aux nombreuses et puissantes barrières de protection qui entourent l'île. Remus, s'il le veut bien, t'apprendra les sortilèges défensifs et offensifs. Sirius te remet en grande forme avec des entraînements d'endurance et de force avant de t'apprendre à devenir animagus. Après je m'occupe du reste. Tu commenceras avec Sirius en utilisant la salle temporelle. Elle est au premier étage à droite la dernière porte. Mais pour l'instant, nous allons manger si cela ne vous dérange pas. Bobby et Cynda ont préparé une tarte à l'ananas pour dessert. Oh! Juste pour éviter quelques problèmes au niveau de la nourriture, vous êtes tous prévenus que nous mangeons les mets habituels des Caraïbes alors ne vous attendez pas à avoir du ragoût anglais pour dîner.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pour ceux qui disent que l'animal de Harry est bizarre; c'est pour faire changement du lion et aussi parce que le dragon représente l'espoir. _

Chapitre 4

Harry ne savait toujours pas comment il avait réussit à retourner à sa chambre tellement il était épuisé. D'abord, l'avant-midi avec Sirius pour trouver son animal, surnommé « le mangeur de parrain ». Après une petite pause pour manger et aller à la bibliothèque, il avait complètement été vidé de son énergie lors de sa séance de sortilèges défensifs. Il n'était même pas certain de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé, ou bien il est trop fatigué pour s'en donner la peine. Il a quitté les trois adultes qui semblait discuter de la journée à venir.

-Remus, on avait dit de l'entraîner pas de le tuer! geignit Sirius.

-Je l'ai juste un peu poussé pour qu'il utilise une plus grande partie de sa puissance. Si on est trop gentil avec lui, il ne pourra pas se défendre convenablement car il n'aura pas développer tout son potentiel correctement.

-Et tu as bien fait. Je me suis arranger pour transférer le retourneur temporel dans sa chambre, les informa Sasha qui revenait de la salle d'entraînement. Il aura une nuit deux fois plus longue. Et, pour votre information, une barrière de sommeil paisible entoure ce lieu. Donc, pas de cauchemar, si cela peut vous rassurer. Pour nous, j'ai pensée que, vu qu'on avait nous aussi des journées deux fois plus longue, on devrait se reposer pendant que Harry a cours avec un autre.

-En résumé, Remus ne devra pas se lever avant midi, se plaignit Sirius.

-Exactement Sirius. Surtout que la pleine lune approche. Il doit encore plus se reposer. À propos de ça mon loup, continua sasha en se tournant vers Remus, tu ira tout simplement à l'extérieur lors des pleines lunes. Un sortilège t'empêchera d'entrer dans le manoir. Tu ne sera pas seul ne t'en fait pas. Altaïr et Deneb se feront une joie de passer un peu de temps avec toi et un chaudron plein de potion tue-loup est installé dans les cachots.

-Il y a des cachots ici? Demanda Sirius un peu surpris. C'est tellement rempli de lumière partout qu'il est dur d'imaginer qu'il y ait des cachots à quelque part.

-Dans la partie la plus au Nord du manoir. Venez, je vais vous montrer. C'est étonnant qu'un maraudeur ne l'ait pas remarqué, taquina Sasha.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée et firent face au deux escaliers qui partaient chacun de leur côté. En avançant entre les deux, un peu en retrait sur la droite, on voyait une porte dissimulé dans l'ombre. Elle donnait sur un escalier tournant légèrement qui descendait.

-En descendant là, on va se retrouver sous la montagne. Pour trouver ta potion, c'est simple. C'est la porte à droite. Il n'y en a qu'une seule, alors ça m'étonnerais que tu te trompe. Les deux portes à gauches serviront, la première aux rares cours que Harry aura et la deuxième, c'est mon laboratoire personnel. La porte au fond donne sur une grande pièce qui me sert d'entrepôt, de la potion la plus simple au poison le plus mortel, ainsi que tous les antidotes correspondantes.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent, Remus leur fit part du cours qu'il avait eu avec Harry.

-J'ai commencé par lui apprendre les boucliers. Je l'ai poussé pour qu'il l'agrandisse et il a réussi à m'inclure dans le bouclier. J'étais pourtant à trois mètres de lui. Je dois avouer que je suis étonné.

-Remus a eu raison de le pousser ainsi Sirius, argumenta la jeune femme devant la mine qu'offrait son homme. Tu devrais en faire autant. Lui apprendre les boucliers est le meilleur début. C'est lequel?

-Le minor protecto. Je crois qu'il va rapidement passer au suivant par contre. Demain, je vais lui faire tester la résistance de son bouclier.

-Bien. Sirius?

-Il commence l'entraînement physique demain matin. Ensuite, on vient manger et on passe à la formation animagus, s'enthousiasma Sirius qui devint soupçonneux. Et toi, c'est quoi tu va lui apprendre?

-Hé bien, pour ma part, les cours se feront après le souper, de 18h à 21h. Ce sera un cours plutôt calme. Potion et soins, décrit-elle pour faire taire les deux maraudeurs. J'ai entendu dire que c'est Snivellus qui donnait le cours de potion à Poudlard, alors je crois que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de lui enseigner ce qu'il aurait dû apprendre avec d'autre chose de plus dangereux bien sur. Mais ça va attendre un peu, vu qu'il ne semble plus tenir debout après le cours de Remus.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla parfaitement reposé. Il fit le parcours que Sirius lui a montré la veille avec difficultés. Après le déjeuner, il entra en méditation pour se rapprocher de son animal. Il fut étonné lorsque Sirius le réveilla en lui disant d'aller manger.

-Le temps passe plus vite lorsque tu médites, expliqua Sirius.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry s'entraîna seulement avec les deux maraudeurs et il attendit avec hâte ses cours avec sa marraine qui commencerait le lendemain.

Le lendemain, après la petite routine matinale, le Survivant s'installa pour manger quand Sasha arriva dans la salle avec un petit sourire.

-Dès que tu as fini de manger tu ira méditer sur ton animagus. Nous commencerons ensemble cette après-midi, déclara-t-elleavec un léger sourire, après le cours de Remus, bien entendu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Les maraudeurs et Sasha, qui avaient décidés de donner une journée de congé à Harry, étaient installés dans le salon en dégustant un plateau de fruits exotiques en parlant de tout et de rien.

-Je vous jure! Je n'ai pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'il reste auprès de moi, ria Sasha. Altaïr et Deneb m'ont tout simplement… suivie.

-Il y a beaucoup de créatures magiques vivant sur l'île?

-Oui Remus et je ne serais aucunement étonnée qu 'au moins l'une d'elles approchent Harry.

-Qui ça qui va m'approcher?

-Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi?

-À merveille. Qui va m'approcher?

-Des animaux vivants sur l'île comme Altaïr et Deneb l'ont fait avec moi.

-Euh… Quelles espèces vivent ici?

-Pas mal de tout! S'exclama Sirius.

-Je préfère énumérer les espèces qui ne vivent pas ici. Donc, pas d'accromantulas…

Voyant l'air soulagé de Harry, les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.

-…D'après ce que je sais, il n'y a pas de dragon terrestre, ni de basilic.

Un autre soupir de soulagement, suivie d'une légère hésitation.

-Euh… terrestre?

-Ce n'est pas parce que le livre des animaux fantastique dit qu'il n'y a que dix espèces de dragons que ça s'arrête là. J'en ai croisé un en faisant l'exploration du fond de la mer.

-T'as pas eu de problème avec lui?

-Non , pas vraiment. Il dormait. Donc, pas de kappa non plus. Ni de kelpy. Sinon, je te préviens, il y a des Lethifold. Personnellement, j'en ai pas rencontré. Ça ressemble à une cape noire qui se déplace en glissant sur le sol la nuit. Oh! Je n'ai pas croisé de trolls ni de quintaped.

-Selon Altaïr, il y a des Runespoor, commença Remus.

-Je dois avouer que ça serait parmi les meilleurs choix comme animal pour Harry.

-Pourquoi?

-Le Runespoor est un serpent, dit Sirius. Bon ok, il a trois têtes, et alors? C'est un serpent quand même.

-Sinon, j'ai assisté à un spectacle de tout beauté peu avant votre arrivÉe. Une envolée de phénix. Au début, je croyais que c'était des perroquets vu la quantité de couleurs! Il y en avait des blancs! Vous imaginez!

-J'aurais aimé voir ça, soupira le loup-garou, rapidement imité par les deux autres.

-En passant Harry, si tu croises des niffleurs, c'est de la faute de ta marraine. Elle les trouvent trop adorable, confia Sirius. Il est supposé en avoir qu'en Grande Bretagne…

-Il est possible qu'il y ait un manticore, mais ça reste à prouver et oui, il y a des licornes.

-Des chevaux ailés aussi. Et un petit troupeau de centaures, ajouta le chien. J'ai ai rencontré en me baladant sous ma forme animagus.

-il y a aussi les espèces non-magiques du climat tropical. Oh! Un conseil, n'allez surtout pas au centre de la forêt. C'est un lieu magique et un village d'amazone. Elles sont peu nombreuses et elles me connaissent mais…

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant d'habitants sur cette île.

-Nous n'en occupons qu'une infime partie Harry. Et avant que j'oublie, Remus, je vais devoir prévenir la chef du village pour la pleine lune, au cas où.

Une semaine avant l'anniversaire de Harry, Sirius, Remus et Sasha s'étaient installé dans le salon pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient de cet événement. Sirius voulait inviter les amis de Harry, mais le problème était de les faire venir, justement. L'Île était indétectable, mais le fait d'y faire venir plusieurs étudiants pourrait s'avéré suspect pour Dumbledore qui réaliserait que Harry se trouverait certainement au centre de toute cette agitation.

-Écoutes donc quand ta fiancée te parle Sirius, s'écria le loup exaspéré. Elle ne veut pas que le manoir soit découvert et faire venir une dizaine de jeunes serait le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer.

-Mais Mumus…

-Bien que Remus ait raison sur ce sujet, il serait quand même possible d'en faire venir. Le plus dur, c'est que Dumbledore ne soit pas alerté. Si l'un des parents apprend la présence de Harry à l'endroit où s'en va leur enfant, il est certain que le directeur va agir afin de le récupérer. Non, ce qu'il faudrait c'est des invitations que seuls les jeunes qui sauront garder le secret pourront venir.

-et comment les « sélectionner »?

-Le sarcasme te rapproche de Rogue, Sirius, le sais-tu?

Affichant une mine horrifié, Sirius ne pu parler avant un bon moment, le temps de se remettre d'aplomb.

-Bon, comme je disais, il existe un sortilège que l'on retrouvera dans l'un des livres d'enchantement avancée. C'est un sortilège de confidentialité. Seule la personne à qui est destinée l;a lettre peut la lire et si cette personne n'est pas digne de confiance pour garder secret l'emplacement de Harry, il ne pourra pas lire la lettre. Dans ce cas, on a qu'à s'assurer que la lettre s'autodétruira avant que Dumbledore ait pu l'examiner.

-J'adore!

-Parfait! Dans ce cas Sirius, c'est toi qui fait les invitations. Et Remus et moi, jèterons les sortilèges.

-Je viens de me faire avoir, hein?

-T'as tout compris, chéri!

-Sasha?

-Oui Sirius?

-Comment on va les envoyer ces invitations?

Silence.

-Je vais aller les porter à la poste la plus proche.

-Et où elle est cette poste?

-Regardes sur la carte magique mondiale dans la bibliothèque.

D'une démarche souple et rapide, l'animagus chien se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. En faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, il vit une carte géante sur un mur dénudé. À l'aide de sa baguette, il tapota les environs de l'Amérique Centrale afin d'avoir un agrandissement. Un hologramme se forma en trois dimensions donnant un bon aperçu à l'homme.

-Il y a deux sites magiques à la même distance d'ici, murmura-t-il pour lui même, avec un sourire.

-Alors Siri'?

-Tu as le choix. Nicaragua ou Venezuela?

-Venezuela. Il est plus gros et je devais y aller de toute façon. Et nous y allons tous les quatre.

-Où ça?

-Tiens bonjour Rem'!

-On va au Venezuela! On va au Venezuela!

-Vous êtes sérieux?

-Très sérieux Harry. Je dois réapprovisionner mon stock d'ingrédients et nous en profiterons pour prendre du bon temps, qu'en dites vous?

-Que la seule chose qui nous différencie des gens d'ici est qu'on ne connaît ni le coin, ni la langue. Mais à part ça, tout baigne!

-Ça va Remus. J'ai pigé. Cours intensif d'espagnol pour tous les trois.


End file.
